


Deja Vu

by days4daisy



Category: Dark Matter (TV)
Genre: Can this ship be a thing?, Episode: s02e03 I've Seen the Other Side of You, Hand Jobs, I want it to be a thing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 04:03:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7559353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/days4daisy/pseuds/days4daisy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I must say, I'm surprised to see you show so much sentimentality. It's unexpected."</p><p>"You won't see it again."</p><p>--<br/>Post Episode 2.03 - I've Seen the Other Side of You</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deja Vu

_"I must say, I'm surprised to see you show so much sentimentality. It's unexpected."_

_"You won't see it again."_

***

Deja vu is a funny thing; it's funnier for an amnesiac. Strange little itch in the back of the brain. Marcus scratches his neck.

"What is all this?" Ryo spies the open case on Marcus' bed. Kid's rocket ship. Weird cake-shaped signal. Folded leather pouch. Things that meant something to Marcus once.

"The hell you think?" Marcus lifts the cake thing. The door to his quarters closes at the same time, shut by a flick of Ryo's hand on the console. The itch is getting nasty now.

"No idea." Ryo's eyes narrow when Marcus turns the device on. Its underbelly glows a dull blue. "I would suggest leaving it alone until we figure out what it is."

"Busted lamp head maybe." Marcus flips the light a few more times. "It's nothing. Stuff Old Me held onto. That's what the kid said, anyway."

"Old You, huh?" Ryo's curiosity feels real enough. Hard to know what's real anymore. "And that?" He's looking at the folded leather pouch. 

"Nothing," Marcus shoots back. But he hands it over with a huff. Did Ryo know about Sarah, before everything went down?

The necklace dangles from Ryo's fingers, gold with a green circle token. "Sarah's," Marcus explains. His hands fold around his knees. "Maybe," he adds lamely. "I don't know."

"Yes, you do." Ryo's eyes return to him. 

Marcus sighs out a chuckle. "Old Me was a softie, I guess. Criminal with a heart a' gold."

"Sentimental." Ryo takes his time folding the leather around the necklace again. Respectful. Too respectful.

Marcus snatches it back from him. "Doesn't sound like me," he mutters. The case is restocked and snapped shut. Marcus puts it on the floor. 

Ryo watches him closely. "Sure it does," he says.

"Yeah well, at least the robot's back online." Marcus pushes himself to his feet. Suddenly, he needs to get away from Ryo's observation. The guy sees too much and says too little. "Surprised Fiver got to you," he mumbles. It's nice to see Ryo momentarily confused. "Thought you'd want your memory back. Don't like disadvantages. You've got that crazy family back home, right?"

"Yes." The word stalls between them, pensive and heavy.

"Wouldn't hurt to know everything before you skip out on us again." Seems like years since Ryo ditched them the first time. Marcus thought they should have let him go at the time. Would have been the wrong call. Too many wrong calls lately. Trusting Six. Not trusting One.

"Our condition does put me at a disadvantage," Ryo muses. "But I think Five is right. We're better without our memories."

"Yeah?"

"Our priorities have been set by what was done to us." Ryo folds his arms, head cocked in thought. "I can't be sure who I was before I became this. Did I ever intend to avenge my father? It seems unlikely."

Weird as hell, Ryo admitting stuff. It's not like him. Marcus tries to respond, a stutter over nonexistent words. He finally manages a smirk. "Well-said."

Ryo snorts. He looks amused; a barely-there smile and a change in his eyes. They're not soft, exactly, but they have a different light. Dark and warm. Bourbon-rich. 

Marcus crosses his arms too. He's crawling all over. "You ever get deja vu?" he asks.

"All the time." Ryo's mouth twitches.

Marcus wants to fuck him. ...Awkward thought.

It isn't the first time, to be fair. The workout room, a bunch of times. Drunk on space station stops. That afternoon Ryo stabbed his old sensei through the stomach. Just weird, not knowing the whole story up front. Have they done this before? Is that why Marcus wants to go again? Or is his body in 'first available' mode? Memory loss is a pain in the ass.

"You all right?" Ryo asks. 

"Deja vu gives me the creeps, man." Marcus is thirsty and uncomfortable in his own skin. Or maybe just his clothes. 

He thinks about stalking out of the room, getting some 'air' in the figurative sense. Maybe he should check on Five and their robot. Or see how Portia is doing with the newbies. No more warm-and-fuzzies after chucking them in the airlock, that's for sure.

Marcus thinks about his bed too. Looks awful lonely. "Think we ever screwed around?" he wonders.

"What?" Ryo sounds puzzled, but not exactly surprised.

Marcus shrugs off the thought. "No way, right?"

"I'm not so sure." Ryo moves from bemused to intrigued. 

Marcus doesn't know which sentiment is worse. "You're not sure about what?"

Ryo drums fingers down his sides while he thinks. The room suddenly feels claustrophobic.

Marcus wants his neck. Not slow and sexy. Straight up, face in Ryo's throat. He wants to bite and suck until he gets one of Ryo's blades on his own. Provoking the master swords guy probably isn't smart. The idea makes Marcus grin. 

"Anything is possible," Ryo says.

Marcus' smile widens. "Been a year, I still don't know what's going on half the time."

A short breath that might be a laugh answers. Ryo's eyes aren't as warm as they were before. They're shaded. Sharper. Marcus likes these better.

_"I said I'm not sentimental, Tetsuda."_

_"Irrelevant."_

_Thumbprints below the waist, in the hollows of his hips. A slow stroke upward, long fingers bridged under his shorts. Teeth grip his bottom lip. Ryo's mustache rubs coarse on Marcus' skin. It stings, and Marcus digs it. He's got fist full of shirt because Ryo is too cut to grab anything else. Marcus grunts when his back hits the wall. It's hard enough to jangle the guns on the rack._

Marcus thumbs hook through the front loops of his cargoes. "Bet you were a hell of a ride, my friend." He caps the words with a smirk, something to breeze over the flush on his skin. He scrapes his nails along his pocket edges. An echo of a memory pulses under his fingers.

Ryo chuckles. Noticeable curve of his mouth, the slightest flash of teeth. 

Marcus peels off his shirt abruptly. "Fuck it," he decides. 

The shirt is still stuck on his arms when Ryo moves in front of him. They're mouth on mouth, Marcus' trapped hands flapping moron-style above his head. He wrenches his arms back. His shirt puddles on the floor, and Ryo's joins quickly. Goddamned wash rack underneath. It's the last thought Marcus has before his back hits the wall. His guns clang their support from his locker. 

They switched off, top and bottom. Marcus would bet 100 notes on it.

Marcus scrapes fingers down Ryo's scalp. His mouth is on its way to a fine bruising, already sore and coppery. His pants drop around his ankles. 

They're moving fast, stepping out of clothes. Hands and lips and - "shit!" - bed. Marcus' back springs off the cot.

Ryo is next to him, uncapping something. Slicking up his hands; "how'd you know where-" "no idea." Marcus swipes the lube and squeezes some for himself. 

Marcus' mind barks when Ryo straddles him, but his body arches gladly. Their cocks rub, hard and slick. Marcus bites his way to Ryo's jaw as Ryo fists them together. Dazed, he realizes he likes Ryo on top of him. Feels like a challenge, working from his back.

Ryo grunts, and Marcus gets it. The surprise, the eagerness, the vague sense of relief. About time they get something good out of this mess.

Ryo jerks them together again. His fingers form a loose 'C' around their cocks. Ryo's is purple-brown. Marcus' a deep red. Ryo's balls set firm against Marcus' ass. Marcus swallows, the scrape of Ryo's day-old stubble under his lips.

He wonders if they did this a lot. Wonders what they got out of it. Wonders what he's getting out of it now.

Another grunt and jerk, and Marcus hisses between his teeth. Been forever since he's masturbated, let alone been handled by someone else. There was that redhead at the space station a couple months ago. And before her, Portia. 

Heh, Two. Marcus took her roughness with a smile and a few "pleases." Thought it was just a kink he had. Guess he should have known. 

The pressure is faster, firmer. Ryo's hand closes just around his cock. A squeeze and a tug. Marcus' waist jumps. "Easy!" he grits, but he doesn't want it easy.

Ryo's snort says he knows. Jerks him harder next time. Marcus hooks teeth in his neck, hard enough to raise the skin red. He squirms a hand between their bodies and pumps Ryo out over his stomach.

Ryo is quiet, the asshole, but his breaths go staccato. Good thing; Marcus is just about seeing double. Been too long, he has no damn stamina. Marcus muffles a curse against Ryo's skin. Bumps his nose up on Ryo's jaw. Shit, he's more sentimental than he thought.

There's a sound struggling in the back of Ryo's throat. Marcus tightens his hand. Clenches his other on Ryo's back and forces his weight down. His own body bucks higher, right into Ryo's hand. _Fuck_ , he likes being on bottom.

What a stupid last thought to have before he comes. "God! ...Damn it..." Marcus thought he had a few more minutes in him. 

But he's too cat-and-canary to care, honestly. Marcus melts back on the bed like snow in the sun. It takes all his focus to keep working Ryo's cock. His insistent fists fade to lazy, satisfied strokes. 

Their pace increases as awareness returns. Marcus makes himself sit up. He rewards his own effort by tasting the pretty hickey on Ryo's neck. Ryo's groan doesn't quite approve, but it doesn't disapprove either. Marcus snickers and squeezes the head. A hard flick over the swollen vein he suddenly remembers is there.

The sound locked behind Ryo's teeth huffs out. Marcus' stomach is streaked wet. He angles his head down to watch, lines of white down his body matching what he's left on Ryo. Looks better on Ryo, wet paths down his ab lines.

"Fuck." Marcus props himself up, lubed hands in his sheets. He'll have a hell of a lot of laundry to do.

Ryo sits back as well. His cock softens over his outstretched thighs, balls still flushed and heavy in his lap. Marcus is tempted to pluck one into his mouth. Roll it on his tongue. See how much Ryo will tolerate. Next time. 

"I'm going to use your shower," Ryo says, plainly. He gets up and goes into the bathroom. 

"You do that," Marcus calls after him. He flops back, cum cooling on his belly and lube sticky between his fingers. This feels good. Marcus wonders if it always did.

"Are you coming?" Ryo stares at him from the bathroom doorway. The water runs, soft and constant.

"Didn't know I was invited." A yawn weighs down the words. Marcus sniffs and props himself up.

Ryo shrugs and continues into the bathroom. The shower door rattles open, then closed. Marcus shuts his eyes. 

They open again. "Whatever." Marcus pushes himself out of bed and follows the sound of the water. He isn't sure why. Just seems like he should.

*The End*

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This ship - so rare, but makes me so happy *___*
> 
> I'm also on [Tumblr](http://daisy4days.tumblr.com).


End file.
